poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Atomica/Rescuing Atomica from the Overlord Followers
This is how Finding Atomica and Rescuing Atomica from the Overlord Followers goes in Resurrection of the Overlord. then cut to the Botanical Gardens we view plants is having tea Doctor Poison: Are you sure that's what you saw? Atomica: Positive, absolutely, and certain, Poison. plant gives Atomica more tea drinks it Atomica: The new guys just zapped the Terra Venture Guardians clean away. Doctor Poison: But the news says that-- Atomica: The news! You don't understand, Pois. We're the bad guys, but they're the worst guys! If Hexxus wasn't banged up in Kryptarium, he'd figure out to get rid of those frauds. out the Mother Box Oh, Boxy. You've got everything I need to remember Hexxus by. Doctor Poison: There, there, honey. You can stay as long as you like. noise is heard Poison and Atomica hear it Owlman: I reckon she's in here. Crime Syndicate enters go forward Owlman: Good day, Atomica love. We were-- sees vines Owlman: Ah! Blasted vines! slices the vines Poison groans in pain gets angry Doctor Poison: Get out! rallies the plants prepare themselves vines grab Superwoman and Mac and Ultraman fend off the vines Doctor Poison: I'll protect you, Atoms. vine gets Atomica Atomica: Poison, wait! and Ultraman prepare themselves and confront Poison Doctor Poison: Prepare to face New Mother Nature! No one tries to uproot a friend of Doctor Poison's! Owlman: We're not trying to-- grab them Poison shoots poisonous vines shoots lasers at her Doctor Poison: Let's clear the air, shall we? Poison fills the air with poisonous gas Owlman: Not good. Ultraman: Toxica gas! Everyone clear out! clears out gate closes behind them Poison appears again Doctor Poison: You will regret coming here. Ultraman: We'll see about that. fight continues shoots at Poison lets out more toxic gas clears out again as the gate closes behind them Poison is still angered Doctor Poison: I will not tell you a second time! Go away! Superwoman: Wait, we're not getting the message? You're the one who isn't listening, Poison! is attacking them throws an Owlerang at her Poison is wounded begin to strike when Catboy stops them Catboy: What is going on? Owlman: Well, we came in, and then Doctor Poison went all-- Catboy: Save it. down Poison, are you okay? Poison nods her head Catboy: Atomica, did any of these fools tell you why we're here? Owlman: To take you to the press. We're gonna expose those new heroes. Atomica: Wait. You believe me? Superwoman: Yes, of course. We found out those fakers are actually called the Overlord Followers. box beeps Atomica: Hmm. Metallo and Firefly appear Firefly: We've been looking for you, lady. runs off grabs her Firefly: Thanks for doing the hard work. leave with her is angered Owlman: Well, ain't that just a dingo's dinner! we cut with Metallo and Firefly contacts Doomsday Firefly: Firefly to Doomsday, we have the witness. Bringing her to you. it cuts inside is trapped in a room she angrily turns to Doomsday Atomica: You'll never get away with this! I've got proof that you zapped the Guardians! Doomsday: I think you'll find I have your proof right here. her phone sees her phone Atomica: gasps My phone! moves it from her Doomsday: So now, what I need to know, and why I sent my friends here to get you, did you make any copies? Atomica: Copies? No, of course not! Doomsday: That's good for us. And extremely bad for you. looks scared and gulps Crime Syndicate arrives Owlman: Heads up, you drongo! knocks Atomica's phone out of Doomsday's hand gets out with them barricades the door is happy Atomica: You came! Poison gives her the Mother Box Doctor Poison: Are you alright? Atomica: Yes. gestures Catboy, Ultraman, and Owlman Atomica: Thank you, Catboy, and Ultraman, and Owlman. she notices Mac Atomica: Thank you, Quantum Ranger. Overlord Followers are getting up Catboy: Go! We'll hold them off! Superwoman: Hope you got a plan. others run off Ultraman: We need to announce those fake heroes. Atomica: I got a video on this phone, but I need a place to announce it. sees the Rooftop Gala Mac Grimborn: Guys! How about the Rooftop Gala? Atomica: Great idea, Quantum Ranger. That's the perfect place to announce it. they go announce it at the Rooftop Gala